A browser extension or an application may execute a script (e.g., code written in a scripting language, such as JavaScript and/or the like) to perform one or more operations in association with a web browser or the application. For example, the script can be loaded, injected, or otherwise executed in a context of a particular web page, and the script may access and manipulate elements of the web page. Accordingly, scripts can be used to improve layout, automate routine or repetitive tasks (e.g., form filling), add new functions, and/or the like.